


助人太积极多半有问题

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [39]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 此文首发于2019年3月1日，以此记录。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 2





	助人太积极多半有问题

1.

布鲁斯的手指第二次伸向了克拉克。

“呃，布鲁斯……”克拉克随着这小动作偏转过头，视线从布鲁斯欲言又止的肃穆表情移到停在自己三角肌上的指尖，他清楚记得，五分钟之前，这根意图不明的食指戳过他后背上的小圆肌肉，而那时，布鲁斯脸上的表情也是同样的神秘莫测。克拉克倒并没有因此感到恼怒——尽管用手指戳人在大多数人的理解中可以算作是最没有礼貌的行为之一，但许是因为如今正对他这么做的人是让他无法生气的布鲁斯，所以他也依旧如同五分钟前那样微微一笑，心平气和地对布鲁斯问道：

“有什么事吗？”

“目前没有。”

布鲁斯却没看克拉克一眼，他迅速收回飘忽不定的视线并将手指倏地缩回了披风里，他重新望向电脑屏幕，板正的面孔让克拉克错觉以为被戳到的是布鲁斯而戳人的是自己。克拉克克制着没去对布鲁斯变化无常的情绪产生太多好奇，从复活到现在，他显然已经逐渐适应了这样的蝙蝠侠。于是他也重新望向屏幕，在不停切换的新闻画面中搜索是否有需要他帮助的紧急事件。

相对平静的大约五分钟过去后，布鲁斯的手指又在细微的悉索声中戳向了他的肱二头肌。

“真的没什么事吗？”克拉克低头看看手指又看看布鲁斯，他还是那么好脾气地咧嘴笑着，仿佛布鲁斯那根直戳戳顶在他上臂的手指不存在似的，“这是你第三次……呃……”

克拉克很想说“这是你第三次引起我的注意了”。更确切一点，克拉克三天前就在犹豫是否该问这个问题。“被动引起注意”这件事说起来很微妙、还带着那么点自以为是的自作多情，但克拉克确实从三天前开始发现布鲁斯看向他的频率比往常高了一倍。要知道，在他安排好所有身份正式融入联盟的前一个月，布鲁斯总是和他保持着相当的距离，无论是开会、作战还是玛莎安排的晚餐，他总不会忘记要和克拉克隔开一定距离，在这种情况下，如无必要，他们从来不会有多余的视线交流，即使克拉克看向布鲁斯的眼神永远充满友善和毫不掩饰的、想要变得亲近的渴望，布鲁斯也总能熟练地对此视而不见。

然后三天前那顿在韦恩旧宅的简单午餐中，吃到一半的克拉克忽然发现对面布鲁斯捧着只啃了一口的汉堡、正若有所思地看着他。也许他没有注意到布鲁斯在此之前盯了他多久，可光是他和布鲁斯视线相触、布鲁斯却没闪躲的举措，就够他大吃一惊了：

“是我……吃太多了吗？抱歉，我确实并不饿、也没什么进食的需要，只是大家一起聚餐的气氛很好，所以……”克拉克边解释、边尴尬地把他拆开的第五个汉堡放下了，这影响了他身边已经吃完第十八个汉堡的巴里，两个人看看彼此、又看了看面前数量可观的汉堡纸和空可乐杯，一旁大口喝着啤酒的亚瑟似乎因为场面好笑而呛了一下，慢悠悠吃着薯条的戴安娜和维克多则饶有兴趣地把目光转向布鲁斯并暗自猜测他是否要为愈发庞大的餐饮支出发表一些意见。

“不是。”沉默的空气流淌了几秒钟之后，布鲁斯才否认到，他把汉堡拿到嘴边，机械性地咬了一口嚼了两下后又补充道：

“这方面没关系，你们随意。”

颇有气派的出资人两边的咀嚼肌毫无感情地完成着进食的同时、视线的中心却仍是沉迷于汉堡的超人，而在那个如同被施了魔法的瞬间，克拉克猛然意识到，布鲁斯看他的眼神已经和从前天差地别了。再然后，便是他越来越直接的注视，某种程度上，克拉克觉得这是他俩之间错综复杂的关系迈向新篇章的序曲，克拉克原本觉得他无需特意问出些什么以免致使两人关系再度倒退。但直到今天，或许是两个人的独处格外和谐，也或许是布鲁斯的踌躇先他一步落下了帷幕，总之，那个曾据他于千里之外的男人的一根手指、突然之间对超人的身体产生了浓厚兴趣。

“我……可以问你一个问题吗？”

“嗯？”克拉克看向布鲁斯仍紧锁的眉头，嗅出了些许紧张的气息——是不是太快了？克拉克想，实际上在布鲁斯第一次用手指触碰他的时候，他就已经蹩了半天眉毛认真思索过了。如果布鲁斯先他一步问出自己心中正在窃喜的疑惑、比如他是否赞同他们两个应该更亲近之类的、他该怎么作答？“我也是这么想的”会不会太敷衍？“我早就在等着你戳我了”又会不会太轻浮？

但布鲁斯只是往后屈了屈手指，接着又更加用力地直直戳向了克拉克比脑袋还粗的手臂、残酷地告诉克拉克他的烦恼实属多余：

“你的肌肉……”布鲁斯克制着声线，尽可能不让语气中的羡慕流露出来：

“到底是怎么练出来的？”

2.

——天生的。

“也可能多晒晒太阳就好……”

布鲁斯完全不记得克拉克回答这些时脸上惘然又难堪的表情抑或是举在脑后尴尬挠着头发的动作了，他反复咀嚼着这个让他无言以对的回答，不甘心地又往蝙蝠洞多运了一批轮胎。

“真是不公平。”

不必为了体能每天特意抽出几个小时拼命流汗，高卡路里的东西想吃多少就吃多少，体脂、塑形统统不会成为烦恼……虽然这样的不公平发生在联盟除了他之外的其他所有人身上，但一想起克拉克那一身尤其雄伟结实的肌肉，布鲁斯不得不发出这么一声感叹。

“没什么不公平的。”面对气喘吁吁把轮胎摞高的布鲁斯，阿尔弗雷德冷漠地接话道，“我以为您相当清楚肯特先生并非地球人的事实。”

不管他们如何在日积月累的时间里故意模糊克拉克身上存在的各种界定，本质上，他的确就是个晒晒太阳就能轻松恢复的氪星人。布鲁斯从不曾忘记过这件事，只是以前，他对此没有过多在意过，但当几天前换下超人制服仅套着条普通牛仔裤的克拉克和急匆匆赶回大厅的他在廊道上撞个满怀时，不知何故，布鲁斯发现超人的肌肉形状格外扎眼，就连，就连撞得他生疼的硬度也是那么的无可挑剔。

“看来我需要更清楚的照片。”布鲁斯拿笔尖点着照片中超人的小腿自言自语道，那张被他无限放大的超人全身照被细细密密地标出了几十个红红绿绿的标记点，而这已经是他能从手头搜集到的照片资料中清晰度最高的一张超人全身照。他没想把生来就能拥有这身完美肌肉的超人视作什么要比肩的对手，但若想进一步提高自己，把他作为一个可供对比的模板总是没错的。

再加上身边这个现成模板如今勉勉强强也能算作是他的朋友了。

“我需要一张你的全身照。”

作为当机立断的行动派，布鲁斯隔天便在刚碰见超人时提出了要求，理论上，他只是想拍一张克拉克•肯特的全身照，这甚至连“帮个忙”都算不上，所以他简略地这么说道，就连语气也是平铺直叙的。

克拉克怪异地看了他一眼后立刻欣然应允了。

“谢谢。”

布鲁斯礼貌地道了谢，只可惜，他前前后后忙碌许久连照了几百张也没能得到能够达到他要求的相片，他抱着相机调整着克拉克的姿势、绕着他左看右看又打量了十来分钟才终于找到了问题所在：

“披风能不能——”

在提出这个布鲁斯认为稍有些冒昧的进一步要求之后，克拉克反而只是亮了亮眼睛、接着笑眯眯地看向了他：

“如果你是想要拍我的肌肉，我认为穿着制服效果会大打折扣。”早就领悟到布鲁斯意图的克拉克一把扯下了披风，展开双臂大大方方地面向布鲁斯：“其实你要是不介意的话，我可以裸……” 

“不用！”

布鲁斯反应迅速地喊了一声，他没表现出惊讶不代表这种感受不存在。光是听到那个词的发音，布鲁斯就认为克拉克正在把自己看作一个怪人。他好歹也靠几十年来从不间断的训练锻造了自己的一身肌肉，如今，他也只不过是想让自己的身体素质从形状到密度都能对比着一个完美的参照而后更上一个台阶而已，这种目的、才不至于让他通过得到一张克拉克•肯特的裸体照来完成。

“真的不考虑考虑吗？”克拉克却不顾布鲁斯被自己激起的、难得剧烈的反应，继续露着牙齿笑嘻嘻地说，“如果这能帮上什么忙的话，看起来你最近对练肌肉这件事……”

“我，不，需，要。”

布鲁斯抽搐着眼皮、再次斩钉截铁地回绝道。

3.

克拉克发誓，他在那个当下只是因为布鲁斯一本正经故作严肃的小小反差而临时起意、想要用偶尔越界的玩笑逗一逗他并看看会得到对方的何种反应。然而，在捕捉到布鲁斯一闪而逝的羞赧之前，克拉克怎么也没想过，原来这一身他与生俱来拥有且自己并没有特别在意过的肌肉、竟然能为拉近他和布鲁斯的距离做出如此大的贡献。

4.

另一方面，布鲁斯同样也根本没想到克拉克•肯特竟然对这件小事产生了意料之外的执着。

“之前你拍的那组照片真的可以用吗？”他开始跟在布鲁斯身旁，挑准每一个蝙蝠侠不那么忙碌的空隙追问，他们贴得足够近，近到之前就连说话都必须隔开半米远的两个人仿佛不是超人和蝙蝠侠似的：

“我不认为那些随意拍摄的照片可以凸显我腿部的肌肉，还有背部，你知道的，背部的肌肉构成尤其……”

“……谢谢你之前的帮助，克拉克。”布鲁斯耐着性子，不情不愿地第一百八十次道谢，“我有那些足够了。”

“可我还是觉得脱掉衣服再拍更好。”克拉克完全没把布鲁斯的回答听进去，不仅如此，他还从布鲁斯的左侧迅速闪到了右侧并用自己结实的臂膀蹭了蹭布鲁斯，“如果你觉得你帮我拍很奇怪，我可以自己拍了再将照片给你使用。”

布鲁斯他偏头看了一眼比自己的手臂粗了整整两圈的胳膊后深吸了一口气、在内心反复提醒自己不要为这个氪星人过于热情的好意生气——如果他真的是好意的话：

“……我真的不需要。”

“但是广告上的那些健身教练不都是在尽可能展示自己的肌肉吗？我每天打开电视或是飞在建筑物之中都能看到他们。”克拉克眨着眼睛，坚持不懈的语气中还带着无法反驳的理所当然，他根本就是在用这种方式委婉地提醒布鲁斯——别忘了，一开始，对我的肌肉感兴趣的人是你自己，希望我能提供帮助的，也是你自己啊！

“如果你想达到我的程度，你就得把我当做你的参照物来制定一个计……”

“我没有想要达到你的程度。”

布鲁斯用他认为的、最冷漠的回答利落地打断了滔滔不绝的克拉克。他们之间的气氛在这一秒降到冰点，布鲁斯看着克拉克，克拉克也看着布鲁斯，这尴尬的对视僵硬持续了几秒之后，克拉克却突然对着布鲁斯高高抬起了左腿：

“你真的应该捏捏我大腿上的肌肉。”他用手指指自己线条分明的大腿，无辜地瞅着布鲁斯：“然后你就会明白找我重新拍一组更直观的照片的必要性。”

布鲁斯什么话都不想再说了，他抿紧唇、一把拍开了克拉克弯曲抬起的腿，与此同时，手掌心传来的火辣辣的痛感和克拉克多少有些狡黠的轻笑让他忍不住抽搐了一下眼皮。

5.

布鲁斯一直清楚克拉克•肯特热衷于帮助他人，毕竟，他亲眼见证过超人的奉献精神有多么震撼，只是当一切归于平静重新开始，布鲁斯才有机会体验到超人的过度热心原来也会是一种困扰。

“虽说我不必特地为肌肉付出努力这事听起来像炫耀或者……挑衅，但相信我，我是真心地想要为你提供一些帮助。”

布鲁斯绷着脸，对穿着背心和运动裤就这么堂而皇之出现在蝙蝠洞口的克拉克艰难地克制住了翻白眼的欲望。他实在想不明白克拉克为什么就连站着都要特意拗出一个凸显肌肉的站姿，于是原本在背心下若隐若现的胸大肌，也在这浮夸的姿势中变得碍眼。

“我不认为我还需要什么额外帮助。”布鲁斯简洁明了的拒绝彰显着他的不动声色，的确，以他的人生阅历，什么花招和场面他都能应付得来才对。

“我可以和你一起锻炼，”克拉克对布鲁斯的冷言冷语似乎早有准备，“这样，你就能够通过观察锻炼时的我来更精准地找出针对不同部位的训练方式，我认为这比你坚持不懈地往腿上加轮胎会有效率得多。”

布鲁斯还没来得及张口，克拉克就在他眼皮底下摆出了一个天知道从哪儿学来的、上世纪才流行的健美姿势，他斜扭过上半身的同时握紧拳头，生动地向布鲁斯展示着自己的形体，而原本还想从克拉克先前那番话中找出到底是哪里让自己感觉不对劲的布鲁斯，就这么恍恍惚惚地被克拉克那在阳光下赏心悦目到几乎能闪闪发光的、粗壮的肱二头肌彻底迷惑了。

6.

尽管让超人进入蝙蝠洞并在自己面前展示天生的不公平让布鲁斯有那么一点点不是滋味，但是眼见着克拉克在有限的空间和高度中尽可能举起了他摞在蝙蝠洞里的所有轮胎，布鲁斯还是没放过这个能够细致观察氪星人奇妙身体构造的好机会。再然后，克拉克始终都是露着两排洁白的牙齿、尽心尽力地按照布鲁斯的要求举起各种上百公斤的器械，这让布鲁斯决定收回成见，承认有个愿意帮助你提升锻炼效率的新朋友其实也是件不错的事。

这样的额外帮助维持了三天，布鲁斯在这三天里通过全方位的观察、详尽地为自己制定了全新的锻炼计划——不包括腿部的，不管怎么说，让超人脱掉裤子在自己面前做负重训练的场面实在太过诡异，布鲁斯觉得自己能搞定缺失的那部分。作为感谢，布鲁斯邀请克拉克单独进行了一次晚餐并表示他所需的“帮助”已经足够了。

不过克拉克完全没把布鲁斯的表态放在心上。他像是已经掌握了突破布鲁斯底线的诀窍：一旦他摆出端正的笑容诚恳地立在布鲁斯面前、再委婉的拒绝也没法像从前那样轻松说出口了。

更遑论，克拉克还总是能得到来自阿尔弗雷德支持：

“看在肯特先生帮您打扫完一整片健身区域的份上，”阿尔弗雷德在他们身后出现，眼前这一片向来乱糟糟堆满各种重物的区域已经在克拉克经手之后变得干净整洁，“您不能指望我一遍遍地为那些轮胎或是杠铃做清洁，这对我来说是个可怕的体力活。”

“以后这些可以交给我。”克拉克抢在布鲁斯要嘟囔什么之前挺起胸膛、冲着阿尔弗雷德明晃晃的邀功，“这对我来说不过是举手之劳。”

“那就麻烦肯特先生了。”

阿尔弗雷德忽略了僵在原地拧着眉毛瞪圆眼睛的布鲁斯，一点也不见外地为送上门来的免费劳动力送上了咖啡和毛巾。

7.

无私奉献的助人为乐是一回事，总是不请自来就是另外一回事了——尤其是当来者总爱在踏进蝙蝠洞的下一秒就脱下背心甩到一边继而光着上半身在你面前晃来晃去的时候。

“……你就不能穿上衣服吗？”

布鲁斯从单杆上跳下来稍喘了口气，正向他越走越近的则是端着下午茶一脸悠然自得的克拉克•肯特，整整一周，他都会在布鲁斯锻炼时出现并以“我只是想来帮忙，毕竟布鲁斯也帮了我这么多”为由得到阿尔弗雷德的热情款待。

“我以为你喜欢我在你面前多多展示肌肉呢。”克拉克单手举着托盘走到布鲁斯跟前，“我是说，我认为这可以作为对你的一种激励从而加强你锻炼的成效。”

一段时间下来，布鲁斯已经对此前并未了解过的、超人的另一面产生了免疫，他以一种不接话、不承认、也不否认的冷淡状态接过了克拉克递来的热毛巾和水。

“潘尼沃斯先生有其他的事要忙。”克拉克也没有因布鲁斯的沉默感觉被冷落，他把托盘举得离布鲁斯更近好让他闻到无数卡路里组合在一起所散发出的、诱人的香甜气息，“所以今天的华夫是我烤的。”

要说什么是阻碍他锻造更完美肌肉的障碍，糖分绝对是其中之一，自从他开启全新的锻炼计划以来，他远离高糖和高油已经有好一阵子了，但即使如此，阿尔弗雷德和克拉克依然会我行我素地准点奉上各种精心制作的甜品。

“你的身体需要一些奖赏。”克拉克看着布鲁斯无意识用舌尖轻舔下唇的小动作进一步游说到，“你知道我总是很乐意帮你解决剩下的食物以防止不必要的浪费。”

布鲁斯瞅着那几块撒了糖霜还精心铺上水果干的华夫饼，最终还是动手将它们送到了嘴边。如之前一样，他也依旧只咬了那么两口就又将它们放回了碟子，这是个既能保持自律又能满足口腹之欲的好方法，但他能这么做的前提自然是克拉克总能在他小小放纵之后、若无其事地把他咬过的那些食物吃得干干净净。

8.

习惯成自然太久，布鲁斯也不免要面对这种被动接受的习惯所带来的弊端，当亚瑟把眉毛蹩成疑惑的一上一下、当着所有人的面大声地问克拉克为什么不吃那边完整的汉堡而是非要吃布鲁斯咬过两口的汉堡时，一旁的布鲁斯突然支支吾吾无法作答的窘迫对众人来说可以说是相当难得一见的精彩。

“布鲁斯最近要控制体脂率，浪费食物多不好。”克拉克吞下嘴里的食物，泰然自若地面向大家作出回答：“助人为快乐之本嘛——”

在刻意拖长的句子末尾，克拉克还不忘在众人面前，用自己肩膀亲昵地撞了撞布鲁斯的。

9.

布鲁斯觉得自己必须做出点什么了，要么即刻禁止克拉克在蝙蝠洞随意出入，如果做到这点有难度，那他必须警告克拉克别再以帮忙为借口和自己共享食物，要是这条也不行的话……

那再不济，他至少得让克拉克先改掉一进蝙蝠洞就要脱掉上衣的毛病。

“把背心穿上。”

布鲁斯把克拉克丢弃在一旁的背心扔回去，命令一般要求道。

“为什么？”克拉克把背心拎起来晃了晃，光明正大地表达出自己的不解，“你不是一直想把我作为你进步的参照物吗？我以为你喜欢我在你锻炼时陪着你一起不穿上衣。”

克拉克边说，视线在布鲁斯沁着薄汗的胸前打量个没完，布鲁斯之前都尽可能忽视这种过于直接的注视，但今天，他发现这比往常更难以做到：

“……我没有说过。”

“可你也没否认过。”克拉克理直气壮地说这话的同时，手指也勾上了自己的裤头，“而且你真的不需要我为你展示下半身的肌肉吗？你的进度已经在耻骨肌上卡了三天了。”

克拉克说完又故意握了握拳头，于是身体上那些健硕的肌肉仿若被赋予了生命力一边微微跳动了一下，布鲁斯感觉自己被噎了一下，先前那种眼皮头皮一起抽搐的无奈感觉又回来了：

“克拉克•肯特，不如你先告诉我，你认为什么样的人才会不停推销自己的裸体？”

现在再去后悔自己为何要突然对超人的肌肉感兴趣并伸出了那根该死的手指已经毫无意义了，克拉克这些玩笑到有些让人不知所措的提议从一开始就很过火，而布鲁斯那时并没有像此刻这样犀利地指出对方动机不纯显然是因为他也在一定程度上被来自氪星的完美肌肉蛊惑了，至于随之而来的一切突变，布鲁斯确实曾试图用“超人只是想以同伴的身份帮助我”麻痹过自己，但进展到这个地步，布鲁斯认为所有掩饰都是时候揭开了。

“呃，”克拉克倒是一点局促都没有就直勾勾望向了布鲁斯带着疑惑的双眼，“想和你上床的人？”

克拉克回答得坦坦荡荡，这没什么好遮掩的。什么人会为一根怯怯戳上来的手指欣喜若狂，又是什么人才会抓住一切可以单独相处的机会、妄图用浓烈的荷尔蒙将对方笼罩，布鲁斯•韦恩是克拉克认识的人中最最聪明的一个，他相信那个拙劣的、“我只是想帮忙”的借口一早就被看穿：

“一直想靠近你，却找不到机会的人。”

克拉克补充完后才发现就算拥有一身的结实肌肉也抵御不了仓促敞露心声后迟来的不安，好在面前的布鲁斯波澜不惊地应了声“嗯”后俏皮地勾起了嘴角：

“我猜也是。”

这可能是克拉克从人类口中听到过的、最动听的话了，这一点，布鲁斯从他迫不及待跨上前的脚步就能看出来。他压下笑意，在克拉克用引以为傲的胸大肌目的明确地撞倒他时、以迎合的姿态将脑袋倾斜成了适合接吻的最佳角度。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2019年3月1日，以此记录。


End file.
